The Voyage: Chapter 3
Bella's P.O.V "Yes, kidnapped demigods." I told her. She obviously needs time to adapt to the life of demigods. The life of a demigod is very hard. Monsters will continue to find you and try to kill you, whether you are an unclaimed half-blood, or an expert half-blood. As you can see, the scent of a half-blood is what makes you vulnerable to monster attacks. Children of the big three had a scent that is very strong that can attract monsters from very far away. Children of the Titans have even stronger scent, but their skill is also better. Just then, I looked at a nearby bus station, and I guessed that there's our first stop to our quest. The next step is to find out who had been taking the demigods. Stephanie told me earlier that she had a vision about a red headed girl being held a slave by a girl who had icy blue hair and eyes. I had the impression that the blue haired girl had some relationship with Josh, so I decided to pay her a visit. But when I asked Stephanie again where is the exact location she just shrugged. "Sorry Bella, I don't know exactly where it is, but I remember the vision took place in a moderately dark room and the windows are covered in blue curtain. I think I saw a house like that when I was about to visit the Empire State Building." Wow, this Stephanie girl had gave us a good lead towards the next clue! It appears that this daughter of Ice house was found somewhere near the Empire State Building. We need to narrow the search to 500 meters radius search near the Empire State Building. As I walked around, I stayed near my nephew, Jarren, Stella and Melody. I have to take good care of them or else Josh might get angry at me for not taking care of his children properly. This is one of the opportunities that I can prove myself to be a very good sister to Josh. I looked left and right. On the streets, I saw cars passing along the streets, people walking on the side of the road and for some people, they jaywalk across the street. I saw police cars were patrolling the road and they activate their sirens as soon as the police saw the people jaywalking. The jaywalker tried to run from the cops by running away to the building adjacent to him. Anyway, I focused my attention to the quest. Melody, Stella, Jarren and Stephanie were also looking for signs if this daughter of ice lives in this area. We're looking for a particular house, especially houses with icy blue curtain covering the window, since the blue draperies were what Stephanie described in her vision. We walked just a few blocks ahead, and saw this huge house, that's 2 story tall, and is elegant. The walls were painted white and the window frame was painted chocolate brown. Melody peeked inside the house, and she gasped. "That's..." Melody gasped. "Fuuka." I told her. "Shirato Fuuka." "Who's Shirato?" Stella asked. "Long story, but I can tell that she is a villain, let's....." Just then, someone looked at the window, and is looking directly at us, and the owner of the house closed the curtain. "That's it." Jarren said, while pointing at that house. "That's the house." I take another look at the window. The curtain is indeed icy blue, and I am second guessing that the house is where the girl named Shirato Fuuka lives, and since she is Josh's enemy, she is automatically our enemy, unless she have changed. So, we decided to come to her house, and knocked on the front door, like a nice guest, and as soon as the girl knocked on the door, we waited on the outside. "Yes, how may I help you?" The girl asked. "We are looking for a girl. She had red hair and green eyes, and something tells me that you can tell us." I told her. The girl seemed to be thinking. "Hmm... I'm sorry, I don't know who it is." "You might know her as Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Stella added. "Ohh... her." The blue haired girl whom I presume it's Shirato Fuuka. "Please, do come inside." She said, allowing us to go inside her house. Her house is very elegant. The walls are decorated with icy statue and it looks almost the same as an ice palace. I looked inside but cannot help but enjoy how beautiful the place is. But for some reason, I started to feel that something is not right. I shouldn't have gone into this place. My instincts told me that I am My nephews were also enjoying their time around the house. Melody looked at an apple and is about to take it when I smacked her hand. "Melody, don't." I warned. "Why? I'm hungry." "I can feel something is not right about this place." I told her. Melody sensed my uneasiness. "What's wrong, aunty? What is it about this place?" "This..." Then I looked at the poster right in front of me. It's the poster about 5 people standing on a straight line. Their faces looked like they had already been beaten up, or probably they edited in the photoshop or something. On the bottom of the poster there lies a small writing written in white. The writing looked like the author is doing it in a rush. The author is.... "Oh no, Shirato!" I yelped, and put my hands on my mouth. I have to warn my friends about who's that girl with blue hair and eyes. She is Shirato Fuuka, Josh's enemy. It appears that we walked straight into her trap. Stella? Jarren? Stephanie? I thought, hoping that they would read my minds, but it appears that they cannot. I kept searching the entire house for Stella, Jarren and Stephanie. Melody stayed with me, her arms wrapped around my shoulder and is shivering in fear. I looked from one room to another, but they were nowhere to be found. So I decided to close my eyes and cast my mind into the house and projected a blueprint of this house in my mind. I saw Jarren and Stella on the door on my right, and I decided to go to that door. When I went there, there is Jarren, Stella and Stephanie, tied up and gagged. Wow, looks like we need to teach this blue girl a lesson. I immediately untied Stella's hands and ungagged her, while Melody undid Jarren's. Both Stella and Jarren hugged me and Melody both, and we decided to get out of the house. But the door was quickly blocked by the girl. "Yes, you know my name. It is Shirato Fuuka. You know, I always wanted your father's power, but my plans can change." She said, while holding both of her hands in the air and chilling air shot onto us and we all got frozen in an ice block. Jarren's P.O.V I dreamed of the slave trades which is still running. It's this huge hall and the slaves were chained inside some kind of cage, crammed into one cage the size of the regular room.. The number of slaves kept increasing, and the trade is just getting much more merrier. Just then, I heard a slaves salesman is shouting, "Slave #655 please come to the stage." Then, a girl was pulled out of the cage. This one is old and she looked like she might be a goddess, but as I watched closer, I saw an image of an old woman, and it struck me. This is Nadine's foster mother. It appears that someone had kidnapped her and brought her to here. The woman seemed to writhe and struggled as she is dragged towards the stage. "Hello, our slave buyers. We have come to another wave of slave trade, and don't forget that we have a new fresh slave picked from the US, Now, for this one." The slave trader pointed at the woman. "Let's start the bidding at... 30 golden drachmas." Most people did not raise her hand, but someone along the crowd, which is one of Nadine's subordinates, whom I known him as Paulo, he raised his hand. "To that boy over there, 30 drachmas..." He pointed at Paulo. "Anyone else?" Nobody else raised their hands. "30 drachmas going once.... twice.... sold for thirty drachmas to Paulo." The woman muffled screamed and tried to get away, but the guards held her back and handed her to Paulo. Paulo started dragging her chains and Paulo, Nadine and the slave disappeared from sight. Then I continued to watch the slave trade. Some of them were only sold for 20 drachmas, some 15, some even go to 60 or 70 drachmas. That was until I saw the 666th slave. "Slave #666 please come to the stage." A girl was pulled out of the cage (again), but this time the girl is special. She was stripped naked and she was resisting to the guards every attempt to bring her out to the stage. She is lithe build and apparently had raided tombs. Her face showed anger and it appears that she had been sexually assaulted. Her hands are bound and her mouth is gagged. "Look at this, ladies and gentleman. The moment you have been waiting for. The 666th slave is a very rebellious slave. For this one, you will need to make her to swear to the river styx that she will be your slave forever. Look at her, she has some build, and this is once in a lifetime opportunity to make this tomb raider your slave. Her name is Lara Croft. Of course she is mortal, but who cares?" The female writhed vigorously and she muffled scream. Her face is looking very red. The guards restrained her with their hands and the girl just kept writhing. "Now, this will be an interesting one." The slave trader said. "Let's start the bidding at.... 100 golden drachmas." Almost everyone raised their hands. "140, 150, 160, 180, yes yes, keep going..." The slave trader is looking very happy. More people wanted to buy her. Some even combined their golden drachmas to buy her as a slave. People would want a slave like her. Meanwhile, the slave, who apparently is named Lara, is struggling vigorously to break free from the chains. It appears that the bodyguards had just given up and left her writhing in her chains since the bodyguards knew that she will not escape from the chains that imprisoned her. "345, 360..." The slave trader kept pointing at the slave buyers and the buyers just won't stop. "475, 480, 490...." Then someone appeared, and this one appears to be a guy with crimson hair and bright blue eyes. He stepped forward and said, "2000 drachmas." The buyers were shocked. I think no one that has 2000 drachmas in total, unless he had been robbing godly stores or such. "Ooh... wonderful!" The slave trader said. "2000 drachmas!! 2000 drachmas going once...." Silence about a minute. "Twice?" Again, another silence. It appears that no one had that amount of money other than him. "Sold, to that guy with crimson hair." The slave trader said, and the crimson haired guy came. "What's your name, sir?" "Winston, Dallas Winston." "Ok, Mr. Dallas Winston." He said as he wrote a note on his paper. "And, you're the son of?" "Chaos." He simply replied. "Wow, I don't see many children of Chaos in the history." The slave trader said. "And now, you're picking up your slave?" "Yes, she will make a good ***** and I will make a lot of profit." Then Dallas took her away. Someone shook me awake. It's Bella, and it appears we're in some sort of refrigerator room. Wow, no wonder I'm cold all this time. I saw Melody, Stella and Stephanie were huddled up in a corner just beside me, and I and Bella huddled near to them. I need time to take us out of here, and I need to think fast, or else we will be frozen in this room. Just then, Bella illuminated her right hand in a ball of light, and so does Melody and Stella. I followed to illuminate my right hand and stacked our hands on top of one another, and sure enough, we produced a ball of light that will keep us warm enough to survive another week, and hot enough to break down the walls that kept us in this prison. The walls melted slowly, because it was mostly made out of ice, and after most part of the walls are melted, we began our search for this girl named Fuuka and a search for Rachel. I know that she is here somewhere. We then decided to stick together, in order to prevent further kidnappings. Bella closed her eyes and we stopped walking. We stared at Bella cautiously, wondering what she is doing. This is the second time she did this. Bella suddenly perked up and said, "This way!" while pointing to the direction on the left. We followed Bella. I don't know what happened but my gut told me that Bela is pointing us to the right direction. Then, we found a stairs and continued to go down until there's no more stairs and we looked at another door. Then, another door we opened and it lead into a huge hall with so many doors. There's no windows so it's obviously underground. The question is where is Rachel and Shirato? Have they gone somewhere and sold Rachel to another master? Or if.... I don't want to mention it. It's just too nasty. Stephanie seemed to be in a trance again, and she opened her eyes again. "No! Don't go in there! It's a trap!" My instinct also told me this is a trap. A lot of doors that lead to a large hall must have meant something bad, or worse. So we ran back upstairs, knowing our next step to the large hall is a trap, and raced upstairs. We ran as fast as we could, and then Stephanie was in a trance again. "Stephanie?" Jarren asked. Stephanie perked up. "To the left! That's where this red headed girl is!" So we wasted no time. I charged towards the door, hoping that I would break the door and free Rachel. I slammed the door with my shoulder and it instantly shatters to pieces. Looks like the door was made of thin ice and that made it easy to break. I quickly spotted Rachel, sleeping while her gag is still on, and rolling to the side, facing me. I quickly freed her hands and legs and took the gag off Rachel. I tapped Rachel's head for a few times and when I realized that Rachel is not waking up, I decided to carry her. I carried her while my friends were escorting me. They looked around to see if that spawn of Khione follows us. I had to be careful because we cannot afford to get Rachel captured again, and someone else being sold as a slave. I looked at the front door. There it is, that's the exit. We bolted to that door but Stephanie knelt down and picked up a rock. "Stephanie!!" Bella shouted in shock. "What are you doing?" "Just go! I can do this!" She said, and she threw the rock just a few meters to the right from the door. Just then, a jet of chilling blast of ice shot from the right. It appeared to be conjured by that spawn of Khione. The icy blast hit the stone that Stephanie threw, preventing it to reach the door. Shirato growled in frustration and shot another chilling blast of ice, but this time we are all already out of Shirato's house. I did a headcount. Bella, Stephanie, Melody, Stella and myself were out of the house in one piece. I gently dropped Rachel and allowed Melody to touch her. Melody seemed to have healing magic in her veins, because blue sparks is snaking off Melody's fingers and began wrapping Rachel's body. Rachel woke up with a cough. She looked disoriented, she still is very lethargic, maybe from the coldness of the house. "Wha..." Rachel attempted. "Shh..." Melody told her. "Don't worry. I'll send some help for you. Just hang in there..." Melody's P.O.V Now all Rachel must do is sit tight. I tried to contact them through iris message. I threw in a golden drachma and silently prayed. O Iris, goddess of rainbows. Please show me Chiron, in Camp Half-Blood. The golden drachma disappeared, and the image of Camp Half-Blood is visible, with Chiron still watching Hyperion's Cabin. "Psst... Chiron." I say. Chiron noticed me and cantered towards me. "Hello there, Melody. It appears that the situation here is getting worse." "Why worse?" I asked. "Just now, 2 more people were taken today, and yesterday another 2 were taken. We need to stop this." "Yeah, about that, I have found Rachel." I said, showing Rachel to the iris message. Chiron looked excited. "Alright, you have rescued the oracle. Leave her on the doorstep at the Empire State Building and we will take it from there." "Alright." Then we made our way to the Empire State Building and placed Rachel there, ready for extraction. Category:The Voyage Category:Chapter Page